Seven Days
by dinocavallones
Summary: From the words of Bel: "Isn't this perfect? The Rain Arcobaleno and the Rain Guardian, together in the same room. Maybe you'll do us a favour and drown each other in the end. Have fun, you peasants. Ushishishi!" SquCol. For Crack!fic contest.


**AN:** For Great Question's Questionable Crack Pairing Contest. Hnn, just thought you all should know ~ the longer I look at this pairing, the more I sortakindamaybe like it. :3

**Summary:** From the words of Bel: "Isn't this perfect? The Rain Arcobaleno and the Rain Guardian, together in the same room. Maybe you'll do us a favour and drown each other in the end. Have fun, you peasants. Ushishishi~!" S56!

* * *

Day o1

"Ushishishi, what."

The genius prince of Varia didn't even bother hiding the hint of disbelief in his skeptical laugh. He wasn't the only one who wasn't amused. Everyone present at the meeting seemed to have a problem with Reborn's sudden proposal of having Colonnello stay at the Varia headquarter for a week. The reason why he was 'sleeping over' was because, as Reborn bluntly stated, he just wanted to keep an eye on them, and since he was too busy handling Vongola affairs, he would leave this group to Colonnello. Two seconds after mentioning this, Xanxus had immediately rejected the idea, but Reborn was not going to take no for an answer. It took a lot of persuading and talking over, but in the end, Colonnello was allowed to stay, but there were no promises on having his safety guaranteed.

"Whose room is he staying in~?" Lussuria cooed, thoughts of dressing the blond Arcobaleno in lots of pretty ribbons. Sure, he was no longer a baby, but that didn't mean he couldn't force the other to play dress-up with him.

"Not with me," Bel asserted right away, twirling one of his oddly-shaped silver knives idly between his fingers as he inspected the Arcobaleno with obvious distaste. "The Prince does not share his room with commoners. He can stay with my little froggie subordinate." With that, he poked the back of the Mist Guardian's enormous frog hat with the sharp end of the blade, snickering all the while.

Fran frowned, ducking his head a moment too late. "I don't want him in my room," he said blankly. Bel let loose another short giggle. Lussuria was getting more and more excited by the second, and Colonnello was forced to give the gay necrophiliac an icy glare, along with a few words of warning.

"I wouldn't sleep in the same room as you even if my life depended on it, kora!"

"Aw~, but I've got pretty dresses and such."

The blond Arcobaleno scoffed derisively. "Do I look like a girl to you?" He stifled a yawn. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night prior because he had been too busy thinking about today. He had a strong feeling that this wouldn't end very well, and he wasn't exactly sure why he had made that bet with Reborn in the first place. The both of them knew that Reborn was the only one who knew how to make Tsuna cry first. It was a ridiculous bet to begin with, but that was Colonnello acting without thinking. He promised himself that he would never do such a reckless thing again.

Levi shook his head once, then his mustache quivered nervously as he stole a glance towards his boss. If Xanxus wanted the Arcobaleno to sleep in his room, then the Lightning Guardian of Varia would not fight the inevitable. However, Xanxus didn't say anything, let alone notice the look that he was given. Levi relaxed into his chair visibly.

There was no need to ask Xanxus. Just because.

There was only one person missing at this particular meeting, and just as Lussuria opened his mouth to say something along the lines of 'but I want him in _my_ room~…', he was rudely interrupted by a earsplitting "VOOOOOOOOOOOI!" from outside the room doors. One swift kick caused the double doors to swing open and Squalo stomped his boot down, glaring at each and every person there with noxious intent.

Xanxus covered a languid yawn with the back of his hand. "You're late, scum."

"Who decided to have this meeting without telling me?"

"Ushishishi~, stupid shark. Everyone else heard the prince announcing the meeting. You were probably too deaf to hear," Bel retorted, leaning back in his chair to leer at the Emperor Swordsman.

"VOI! Shut up, you! Well, I'm here now, so what's the deal?"

Reborn smirked, adjusting the orange and black fedora on top of his head before replying, "Seeing as your Rain Guardian was late to my meeting, may I say that it's fair to have Colonnello stay in his room as punishment?"

"Hey, Reborn. Punishment for me or for him, kora?"

Reborn's lips turned up in a small smirk. "Both."

All of Varia noticed that Squalo didn't say anything. It was either he was shocked or he was too angry to say anything. When they looked over, they were surprised to see the swordsman staring at Colonnello with an expression no one could place. Brushing the thought aside and deeming it unworthy to think about, Xanxus removed his feet from the surface of the table before standing up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pitch-black pants. The Varia boss turned to Reborn with a blank look. "We're done here."

"So we are." Reborn clapped a hand on Colonnello's shoulder; the blond didn't even bother to respond. He could still feel Squalo's cold stare on him, and it made him feel discomfited. What was with him?

Squalo didn't know why he couldn't look away. Perhaps it was because they were both associated with rain. He had that sort of slight affection for the baseball player, Yamamoto, as well. Maybe it was the same thing here. Whatever it was, it was starting to bother him, and he didn't like it. He definitely felt strong feelings towards the Arcobaleno – he just wasn't sure if the feelings were positive or negative. He shook his head: _TO HELL WITH THAT! Voi, I'll probably hate him._

Colonnello decided to speak up, "…What was your name again?"

Squalo's eye twitched in irritation. How dare the Arcobaleno forget the greatest swordsman in the entire world! "VOOOOI!" the silver-haired man screeched; half the people in the room resisted covering their ears. "The name's Superbia Squalo! Get it memorized!"

The blond narrowed his light blue eyes at the other. "I don't have to memorize anything, kora!"

The fury in their eyes held enough flames to burn the entire headquarter down. Bel chose that exact moment to stride past the two, quietly letting loose his signature laugh.

"Isn't this perfect? The Rain Arcobaleno and the Rain Guardian, together in the same room. Maybe you'll do us a favour and drown each other in the end. Have fun, you peasants. Ushishishi~!"

Squalo's stare didn't waver. Seriously, Colonnello was starting to wonder what was up with the Varia Commander. But with those shark-like orbs glaring at him like doing so would exterminate him, discomfort started to twist inside the Arcobaleno's stomach. For the first time, Colonnello felt preyed upon. And he wasn't far from the truth.

He was going to be the shark's prey for the week.

* * *

And that was how Colonnello ended up in Squalo's room. Levi had been forced to carry a spare bed to Squalo's room, and the Rain Guardian made sure to move it to the wall opposite of his own bed, as far as it could go. The blond didn't care; he was now sitting on the bed, rubbing his temples in an irritated manner, and reminding himself that he had seven days – only seven days in this hell hole. He plunked down on his bed, inwardly complaining on how hard it was before sliding down so he could take a quick nap. He was instantly interrupted by a loud ripping sound, and he peeked through one eye to see Squalo standing before him with duct tape in his hands. Colonnello couldn't help but wonder if the other man was trying to look intimidating. It wasn't working.

"What are you doing, kora."

"What does it look like I'm doing, idiot?"

Colonnello sat up, crossing his arms. "With that hostile glare of yours, I was going to say 'bind me up in duct tape and murder me', but I'd really like to see you try. Maybe you're giving me the tape so I can shut your mouth up?" The blond adjusted the bandanna on top of his head and smirked as Squalo scowled. He watched the other warily as Squalo continued to unravel a long strip of tape. The swordsman stomped over to one side of the room and started taping a line across the room. Colonnello raised an eyebrow; honestly, these people were stranger than he thought.

Squalo cut the tape with his sword before stomping on the end to make sure it stuck to the ground. He pointed his blade at Colonnello before waving it back down to the floor. "Voi, listen up! This is your side," he barked, pointing on one side that the tape divided, then pointed to the side he was on, "and this is mine! You stay on your side, got it? And keep your bird on your side! The hell you bringing that in for?"

The blond almost wanted to plug his ears; the silver-haired male would not…shut…up! He stole a quick glance over at Falco before blinking, his sky-blue gaze travelling downwards. The ground was divided into two very uneven sides. Hell, the tape was so close to his bed that it would be impossible for the Arcobaleno to get to the door. He scowled, grabbing the tape from Squalo's hands. "That's not how it's done, kora!"

"VOI, YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!"

Colonnello ignored him, crossing over and taping the ground once more. It was a little better this time, he had given himself at least three quarters of the room, and he swiveled around to smirk triumphantly at the swordsman. The smile had disappeared when Squalo snatched the duct tape from the other's hands.

_RIIIIP._

There was now a fresh line of tape, but it was across Colonnello's bed. Squalo was literally trying to corner the other onto the bed. The blond's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Are you telling me I have to stay on the bed, kora?" The corners of his lips twitched into a miniscule smirk. "You pervert."

The glare aimed at him was deadly. Colonnello ignored it; why wasn't Squalo denying it? It was unnerving.

"Give me the tape, kora!"

They fought for a full hour. The duct tape was tugged back and forth, and soon, the floors and the walls were covered with silver tape. How they ended up on the ceiling, neither of them knew. Both of them were nearly out of breath, yet neither wanted to give up their share of the room. The two of them were also wondering how they got into this childish ordeal, but somehow, giving in seemed worse. Their competitive side was getting out of hand. When was this going to end?

Apparently, a lot sooner than they thought.

"The tape is finished, kora," Colonnello remarked, throwing the bare roll of duct tape to the side. Squalo threw it a dirty look, as if he was actually missing their little debate on splitting the room in equal halves and was blaming the empty roll for the short duration of it. The two took a long look around their room. It could almost be deemed unlivable; tape was strewn everywhere, even on the bed frames and doors. It. Was. Everywhere.

Squalo pretended not to notice. "SO FIGHT ME! We're not done with this!"

Colonnello arched up an eyebrow, sitting back on the bed. He didn't even bother with the boundaries on the ground anymore. "Why? I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

"Tch, so you're giving up like that? Voi, I win, then."

"You don't win anything," Colonnello retorted, resting his head back on the pillow before closing his eyes lazily. "I'm sleeping. Now shut up."

There was a moment of silence, and for a second, the blond actually thought that Squalo would listen to him. He thought too soon.

"You're sleeping with those clothes?"

Eyelids fluttered open as Colonnello glanced down at his clothes. He thought about it. Wearing army clothes would probably cause him an uncomfortable and restless sleep, and the buckles on his garments would irritate him back awake. For once, he had to admit that Squalo was speaking some sense … if that was what he was implying, anyway. "If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just said so, kora," he taunted mockingly, but he lost his joking manner when Squalo, again, didn't respond. Well … that was strange. He sighed, sitting up to grope under the bed for his suitcase. He noticed Squalo's intense stare on him again when he started to unzip his jacket. He was halfway through unbuckling his belt when he stopped. His eyes were on the ground, but his voice held an amused air as he spoke blankly,

"You should stop staring now."

Squalo's glare increased, if that were even possible. Damn that stupid blond to hell. "Voi, what's there to stare at?" He stomped over towards Colonnello, brushing past the Arcobaleno's shoulder on purpose and nearly causing the blond to stumble backwards. "I've no time to argue with you. Damn boss is going to pay for this!" he grumbled on his way out, slamming the door hard enough to make the very room shake.

Colonnello couldn't help but smirk as he undressed himself and changed into his pajamas. This … was going to be a _long _week.

* * *

Day o2

The tape war continued the next day in the afternoon, when the Rain Arcobaleno had finally gotten enough sleep. He had awoken, yet again, to the sound of Squalo noisily marking the boundaries of the room. Honestly, Colonnello didn't even know why he was bothering to put up with this guy. First, the dressers, then Squalo's sword stand, and then it was the blond's suitcase. Falco even screeched in protest when its feathers got caught in the tape war. He seemed to be really keen on keeping the Arcobaleno on his own side. He would never admit that it was because he was scared of finding out why he was behaving like this … all because of Colonnello.

Squalo lifted the duct tape, examining the thin roll. He unraveled some to reveal one long strip of tape. "I'm not wasting anymore. Voi, this one marks the boundaries, so don't you dare touch it!"

"I don't think so." Colonnello made a swift grab for it. The tips of his fingers touched the tape, but Squalo had jerked it up just in time. Luckily for the swordsman, he was able to remain a firm grip on the tape. Unluckily for him, however, half of it got stuck in his mane of silver hair. He roared in fury.

"VOOOOI! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

Colonnello hid a smile behind his hand, holding in his little snort of amusement. "I didn't make you do anything, kora. Look at how stupid you look now."

Squalo made a low growl from the back of his throat as he attempted to yank the tape out, but one slight pull caused the Rain Guardian of Varia to yelp in pain. He shuffled to the side, cutting a bit of it off, but unwilling to slice off any strands of his own hair. Colonnello would have made a snarky remark on the situation, but something kept him from saying anything. He couldn't have possibly felt … _bad _about the other man's dilemma, could he?

No. Of course not. This was hilarious.

However, his body disobeyed its mind's soldiers and the blond was forced to reach over boldly. "Let me get it out of your hair."

Squalo immediately scuttled over to the side, his hands flying to the piece of tape stuck in his mane before barking, "You're not touching my hair."

Colonnello kept advancing, which caused Squalo to react hastily. Without thinking, he tossed the drawer on the side in order to block the blond's path towards him. Colonnello was able to dodge the blow without any difficulty, but his impatience meter was shooting up.

"Just let me help you, kora!"

_CRASH! _

"VOOOOOI! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_BOOM!_

That time, it was the lamp that had been so neatly placed beside Colonnello's bed. The blond's slim hands curled up into angry fists. "Are you a child? You're going to regret overreacting like this, kora!"

"Who's overreacting? And you were a _baby_ not so long ago!"

Colonnello barely had enough time to snap a retort at this. Squalo had chosen that exact moment to swing his sword around, and the blond, taken by surprise, stumbled backwards. Wary of the sword in the other's hand, he cursed himself for keeping his weapons at the bottom of his suitcase. It was taped shut, in any case. Squalo brandished his sword hand again, this time with a menacing glare in his silver orbs. In mere seconds, he had a fresh strip of sticky tape out. "I'm going to tie you up and you'll never bother me for the rest of the week!"

"You can try, kora!"

There were a few punches, a few hair pulls, a couple of grunts from both parties, and more and more tape was being ripped out by the second. Colonnello winced as he was thrown against the ground, but he managed to get a good grip on Squalo's long silver hair, much to the swordsman's chagrin. Really, it should be no surprise that they ended up on the battered floor, one on top of the other, with duct tape sticking them together and –

Wait, what? They both had to blink and backtrack.

In their current position, Squalo had his arms supporting him so that he would not crush the blond, not to also mention that he was straddling Colonnello. A faint splash of pink coloured the Arcobaleno's cheeks as he continued to stare up at the swordsman. Squalo didn't seem fazed at all; it would seem like he didn't even try to comprehend his position. Colonnello was about to open his mouth to assert something when they both heard a shrill shout from down the hallway outside, and following it was a recognizable laugh.

"What is going ooooon?"

"Ushishishi, commoners like to play it rough."

They heard a few exaggerated footsteps like someone was skipping, then an all-too-familiar voice floated into the room, "What's this? Squ-chan! Did you ruin this room? Oh, dear…Stop it! Both of you! You're making this place unlivable!" The Mohawked man strode into the room, wringing his hands frantically as he took in the disastrous state of the room. Bel, however, just tsk'd at the sight of it. That was, until the two caught sight of the men on the ground. Lussuria's eyes widened, and his mouth spread into such a big smile that his hand couldn't even cover those glimmering white teeth. "Ohoho~, forget I said anything~! You two have fun now!" He shrugged his shoulders and strut out, all the while saying, "I mean, if tape sex is what you want, Squ-chan, you can always ask for more from me~!"

And with that, he dragged a highly amused Belphegor out of the room. All they could hear was a faint 'ushishishi~, I'm so telling boss about this one~" Just like that, and Colonnello's face was burning with shame. What? Tape sex? He really wanted out of this place now. He struggled hard. "Get off me, kora!"

Squalo then did the scariest thing – Colonnello thought so, anyway. He _smiled. _It could have been considered as a shark-like smirk, but it sent chills up and down the blond's spine like cold water had just drenched him. What was he smiling about? Was there something on his face? He was about to raise his hand when Squalo caught his wrist, like the swordsman was suspicious that Colonnello was going to try something. The blond sent him a testy stare.

"Get off before I send you to the depths of hell, kora!"

"HAH! Don't make me laugh! Voi, how do you expect to do that in _your _position?"

No matter how hard Colonnello continued to struggle and squirm, it always seemed like Squalo had the upper hand. Finally, he gave up, and stared up at the swordsman with chilly blue eyes. "What do you want me to say? That's why you've got me pinned down, right? Answer me, kora!"

Squalo leaned down, his silver hair tickling Colonnello's bare neck. It made the Arcobaleno shiver involuntarily. "You piss me off so bad, you know that? When I say 'stay on your side', I mean 'stay on your fucking side'! That's until I let you do otherwise! You got it? VOOOI, YOU LISTENING TO ME?" He had to screech the last part, almost deafening the blond, because he saw Colonnello stifling yet another yawn. This time, however, it was on purpose.

Without making any promises, Colonnello responded in his smooth voice, "You should get that tape out of your hair before it becomes permanently stuck … kora."

And just like that, in a matter of a few seconds, Squalo was standing, his sword bearing down on Colonnello's still frame. He had cut the tape with a swift motion of his sword. He didn't stab the blond, but he was pretty close. He held the pose for a moment, and their eyes met. Neither would ever admit that they admired how the other would not give up. A tiny smirk pulled at Squalo's pale, thin lips before he retracted his hand.

"Voi, you better watch yourself." Squalo brushed himself off as he started for his bathroom, sending Colonnello a wary look as the blond straightened himself back up. There was just _something _about that blond that he couldn't quite put his finger on …

* * *

Colonnello's mind had started to wander. The room felt oddly quiet while the shower water ran, and as he sat on his bed, pondering. Oh, god, don't tell him that he was actually missing all that loud noise. Even if it was only for a few minutes, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the pregnant silence of the room. Colonnello refused to believe that he even remotely _enjoyed _the obnoxious noise the shark made. No, no, and no! That man was more annoying than Reborn when the Sun Arcobaleno was trying to show him who was better. It was _quite _obvious that Colonnello was better; there shouldn't even be an argument about that.

This stay at the Varia headquarter was really getting to him, because "missing someone" had not been part of his vocabulary until now. He wasn't too worried … until he remembered he had five days left. Colonnello started to beat himself up inwardly.

* * *

Day o3

While Squalo left the room to eat and train, Colonnello found himself alone in the room most of the time during the day. Of course, this would be after he finished his daily round around headquarters. Nothing was unusual. Xanxus stayed in his room most of the time, the Prince used Fran as his own personal knife pincushion and Levi tried sucking up to the boss. Colonnello used everything in his power to escape the clutches of Lussuria, though. He would do anything to keep away from the flamboyant Sun Guardian. He just happened to be passing by said Guardian's room to find Lussuria dancing to All the Single Ladies.

Yes, nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

So now Colonnello was placed back into his room, with the sound of silence surrounding him. Now it was really starting to bother him. Falco held barely any entertainment for him, and he was about to step out of the room for some fresh air when the door swung open. Squalo stomped in, baring his pearly whites at Colonnello.

"Voi! Are you going to sit on your ass all day?"

For some reason, Colonnello had to give him his special little smirk. "I walked around, kora! Don't mistake me for some lazy good-for-nothing, like Skull."

"Who's that?" Squalo demanded absentmindedly as he set his sword down.

Colonnello didn't blame the swordsman for forgetting who that particular Arcobaleno was. Skull _was _pretty pathetic to begin with, anyway. Once Squalo was back in the room, the blond immediately felt at ease; the noise level had gone back to normal. He lay down on his bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Nonetheless, the silver-haired man was slightly miffed by the lack of attention he was receiving. First, he tried sharpening his sword, but that didn't earn Colonnello's consideration any. No matter how loud he tried to make it sound, the blond wouldn't even give him a second look. It was pissing him off.

Finally, he leapt to his feet, glowering at Colonnello. "VOI! If you don't talk to me, I'm going to be talking to myself!"

Colonnello decided that he liked seeing Squalo getting all worked up. "I don't care, kora! Does it look like I care?"

"VOOOI, I'm going to gut you in the stomach!"

If Colonnello had not twisted onto his side right away, he _really _would have gotten a large hole in his stomach. Squalo was serious when it came to his threats, but a wide grin spread on the man's face when he saw the blond dodge so stealthily. For once, Colonnello feared for his life in the shark's lair. He wasn't even sure if this was because he had ignored Squalo anymore.

He was barely able to dodge the next incoming blow; he had nimbly twisted onto his other side. Panic swept through him like a wave, and he knew he wasn't going to get out of this alive if he didn't appease the furious shark.

"Okay, what do you want, kora?"

His slender frame stiffened when he saw the sword coming down at his head. He would've tried to move again, but he couldn't. Before he could even blink, the sword had swung down, but it had missed him completely. On the contrary, it was cutting it rather close. The bandanna that had been so neatly fixed upon his head was suddenly slashed, and it fell onto the bed. Colonnello blinked. He clenched his teeth, daring himself to meet the cold, grey orbs of the other man. Without thinking, he swallowed hard, the first sign of apprehension. Squalo noticed it immediately with inhuman speed and he allowed an arrogant smirk to twist his features.

Squalo was _way too close_, but Colonnello found he couldn't move further back. If anything, his pillow was pushing him even more forward. He gritted his teeth. "You…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He could feel the swordsman's breath on him, but for a long time, Squalo did not utter a word. The only thing in the room that could be heard was Colonnello's erratic breathing.

This was looking … so wrong. Squalo was _on top_ of him. On his bed. That was all Colonnello could think about.

And all Squalo could think about was how hot Colonnello looked with his bandanna off and his fair hair in inept disarray.

They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before a sickly pink flush took over Squalo's pale cheeks. He had decided. Colonnello … was definitely someone worthy of chasing after. And _I always get what I want. A shark doesn't let go of its victim. _The swordsman rolled off to the side and without warning, he left the room. Colonnello sat up, bewildered.

_What the hell was that about, kora?_

* * *

Day o4

Colonnello avoided the other the entire day, much to the swordsman's displeasure. Still, in the end, the Arcobaleno was left aggravated and irate for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. He went to take a nap, feeling bothered. He didn't get up until he heard the sound of a door slamming. Through his sleep-deprived, disorientated mind, he could hear water running, but he wasn't quite sure where it was coming from.

Rolling off the side of his bed, Colonnello rubbed his eyes as he staggered towards the door on his right. The water had stopped, and something in his mind told him that whoever was inside the washroom, was probably done. He should have realized that he should never trust his mind in its half-awake stupor. He walked in on a naked Squalo; the swordsman's arms were outstretched, in the middle of wrapping his lower body with a white towel. Water droplets slid down his pale chest as the two stared at each other in incredulity.

Colonnello's eyes moved downward, and a faint tinge of pink splashed across his cheeks. Squalo caught it right away, again. He smirked toothily. "Like what you see, Arcobaleno?"

Silence filled the bathroom. Colonnello wondered if the warmth was coming from the humidity of the bathroom or from his own humiliation. He had to think of a comeback. And fast. As Squalo continued to show off his manhood, Colonnello turned aside, forcing a smirk of his own to cross his features.

"Honestly? I underestimated you. I would've expected you to be bigger, kora." And he left.

Squalo's furious roar followed him out of the room. "VOOOOOOOOI! ARE YOU CALLING ME SMALL, YOU PIECE OF TRASH?"

* * *

Day o5

Two more days left, and Colonnello continued to avoid the Rain Guardian of Varia, especially after that little bathroom incident. It wasn't supposed to be hard; Colonnello could hear that thunderous battle cry from anywhere. Even though, technically, it would have been easy, the Arcobaleno found himself hesitating at the corners of every hallway he knew Squalo was around.

The swordsman was getting impatient. He didn't even know why. Honestly, he hated the way Colonnello walked, he hated how he talked, and he hated how the blond _knew_ Squalo's obvious affection towards him yet he didn't do anything. But most of all, he hated how Colonnello would downright refuse to give in to him.

Nothing unusual happened that day. Nothing other than the Varia's very own genius attempting to pull another planned prank on the boss. Colonnello decided not to stick around to see how that would end. As he lay on his bed once again, he wondered if Reborn actually wanted him to keep an eye on the Varia, or just to punish him for no particular reason. Because right now, it was really beginning to look like the latter.

_Drip._

Colonnello blinked, his gaze slowly moving upwards. Another droplet of water landed on his face.

_Drip._

A leaking roof. He was going to kill Reborn for getting him stuck in this ordeal in the first place.

He could hear Squalo snoring beside him (he had grown accustomed to the sound, surprisingly), and the water continued to drip on him. Just because he was the Rain Arcobaleno, it did not mean he enjoyed a leaking roof over the exact area he happened to be sleeping in. He scowled in the darkness, wondering if this really was coincidence or just bad luck. Just as another drop fell onto his forehead, he didn't even bother thinking it over; he just sat up and rolled off his bed. Though he couldn't see, he toed the piece of tape across the floor. The shark had keen perception, because the blond heard Squalo grunt,

"Voi, what do you want?"

Colonnello expected him to be annoyed, but he couldn't find that hint in his voice. "I want to sleep on your bed."

"Hn?" He could hear shuffling as Squalo flipped onto his other side to glare at the dim shadow that was Colonnello. "Why can't you sleep on the floor?" The question seemed forced.

The Arcobaleno's answer sounded touchy, almost offended. "I'm not sleeping on the floor, kora!"

While there remained to be a few more questions to be asked, Squalo didn't want to delay this rare opportunity. Another grunt signaled the blond to hurry up. Awkwardly, Colonnello slipped one leg underneath the warmth of the blanket before sliding all the way in, all the while grumbling, "You better not try anything, kora."

For some reason, Squalo's hesitated response didn't worry the Arcobaleno one bit. "I'm sleeping. Don't have time, idiot."

And so Colonnello went to sleep.

But not for long.

An hour after being in Squalo's bed, Colonnello was jerked from his dreaming state to find Squalo's arm draped around his middle. The swordsman was snoring though, so the man had to be asleep, right? Still, when the blond tried to pry the man's arm from around his waist, the unrelenting grip tightened even more. The more he struggled, the tighter the embrace. A few minutes later, Colonnello decided to give up and stop.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Colonnello grumbled, his hand still on Squalo's. This would have been a cute moment, a moment for 'aww's' and fuzzy feelings, but no. For Colonnello, it was a moment where he felt like kicking Squalo right in the place where it hurt most. However, just as he was about to aim a sharp kick at the other's groin, Squalo's leg hooked around Colonnello's, tangling them together. Red coloured the Arcobaleno's cheeks, and humiliation caused him to squirm.

"H-Hey! Let go, kora!" he hissed in a low whisper. Who knew the Rain Guardian would be such a restless sleeper? Colonnello couldn't think properly. All he could think about was how embarrassing this situation was, how Squalo's hair was bothering him … how good Squalo's breath felt on the back of his neck, and why the _hell _he was thinking about how good it felt to have Squalo's hard chest pressing against his back.

Somehow, a hand even started to slide up underneath Colonnello's shirt, making the blond jump in shock. He wasn't even sure if Squalo was still asleep, but it was starting to be very hard to believe. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to invade the Varia Guardian's bed. The more Squalo's hands wandered, Colonnello found that he was starting to get _embarrassed._ Red splashed across his cheeks, and as he tried to twist out of the other's iron grasp, he whispered in a harsh tone, "Get your hands off me, you –!" He never got to finish his sentence, because a soft moan escaped his lips as Squalo touched him again, this time in a place that was way too south.

He was starting to go insane, he just knew it. How was it even possible that he was cuddling with Squalo right now? The very idea of it was wrong, and here he was. There was something he kept asking himself, though. Why was this less uncomfortable than it really should be? He wasn't even upset, even if he acted like it. In fact, he was pleased. Bashing himself in the head right about now seemed like a pretty good idea.

He. Liked. Squalo? No. Fucking. Way.

He wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night. All he could do was mull over these thoughts and feelings for a certain predator sleeping right beside him … who just happened to be cuddling him. Squalo finally kept in a still motion. Still, it wasn't like it wasn't already uncomfortable enough. Since when did this sudden change in feelings happen? The more Colonnello thought about it, the more flushed his cheeks became. The obvious was clearer than ever now.

* * *

Day o6

The two woke up to see each other in each other's arms. Squalo's hand was still underneath Colonnello's shirt, and the Arcobaleno had ended up curling his legs up (Squalo's bed was way too small for him), so he ended up pressing even more on Squalo's front. Colonnello was still in a dazed, half-asleep manner, but Squalo was now very wide awake.

"Voi, what are you doing?" Squalo tried to look unfazed. Colonnello was _literally_ pressing himself against his crotch, and he was rubbing against him while waking up. Did the blond _know _what he was doing to him?

Finally, it took more than a few seconds, but Colonnello was awake. He blinked. Once. Twice. Then twisted around to look at Squalo, blue eyes wide.

Neither made a move to get out. Either it was too awkward or they were too comfortable, but the moment was short. Belphegor and Fran decided to come in with a camera. Squalo had swiftly kicked Colonnello out of the bed, much to the blond's utter enragement. They did not speak to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

Day o7

Colonnello never thought this day would come … and now that it did, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to leave anymore. Everything was packed up (after removing all the duct tape that had been forced on it days prior), and he was all ready to leave, but something kept him inside the Varia headquarter. No one who saw him questioned him because they knew the Arcobaleno would leave sooner or later. However, that didn't stop Bel from making snide remarks about him and a certain shark sleeping in the same bed. Just because he didn't have time to take the picture, it did not mean he didn't see the moment. Normally, Colonnello would have just barked at the prince to mind his own business, but now he had to hastily walk away before the prince could notice his embarrassment.

He didn't see Squalo until noon. He was just about to get his bags and leave when Squalo stepped in. The silver-haired male halted to a startled stop when he caught sight of the blond, and his cold gray eyes widened slightly.

"Voi, you're still here? I thought you left."

Colonnello couldn't help but notice the hint of a happier tone in the Rain Guardian's voice. He smirked. "Couldn't wait to get rid of me?"

He received a deadly glare, which he ignored. Colonnello pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. It didn't look like anything productive was going to come out of this. The sooner he left now, the better. He frowned. "I'm leaving, kora."

Taking his suitcase in hand, Colonnello brushed past Squalo – but not before the swordsman grabbed him roughly by the elbow. "That's it?"

The blond quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that!" Squalo barked, nearly bursting Colonnello's eardrums. The blond thought that he would've gotten used to that by now, but unfortunately not. "I know all about you!"

"You sound like a creep, kora!"

"VOI! Shut up! I said don't give me that bullshit!"

Colonnello dropped his luggage on the ground, glaring at Squalo with all his blue-eyed intensity. "The hell is wrong with you, kora? I said I was leaving. You have a problem with that?"

As Squalo took a step forward, Colonnello withdrew one. "Why don't you just admit it already?"

"Admit what?"

"VOOOOI, YOU KNOW WHAT!"

"No, I don't, kora!" Colonnello found that he was having way too much fun aggravating Squalo. The swordsman, on the other hand, was running out of patience. They had backed up into a corner; Squalo had been stomping over towards the blond, and with nowhere else to retreat into, Colonnello found his back being pressed against the wall. He was startled when Squalo shot a hand towards him, and the swordsman fiercely gripped the other by the shirt collar.

"You," he whispered, glowering at Colonnello with all the hatred he could muster up within himself, "are unbelievable." He leaned in close; Colonnello could feel the man's hot breath against his lips. That was how close he was. "Voi, don't tell me you don't want me as much as I want you."

Blue eyes widened as soft lips viciously attacked his. The hand at the front of his shirt tightened mercilessly, and to his own astonishment, Colonnello found himself kissing back. Oddly enough, he couldn't push the other away, even though his thoughts were screaming at him to. It didn't matter. The kiss didn't last long, but it left Colonnello panting; he had, after all, been taken by surprise. He blinked his eyes furiously to see Squalo's lips upturning in a small smirk.

"Admit it. You like me."

Colonnello's heart thumped against his chest. Did it look obvious right now? A bright shade of pink was probably colouring his cheeks right at this very moment, but he disregarded it. Colonnello started sliding sideways, and Squalo allowed the blond to evade him; he was still expecting an answer. Colonnello brushed past him again and picked up his luggage. Just as the blond was about to head out the door, Squalo shouted in a deafening voice, "VOOOI! I said admit it!"

Colonnello paused, then glanced back with a small smirk. "In your dreams, kora! Try getting it out of me next time."

Silver eyes narrowed in disbelief just as the Arcobaleno exited his room. Honestly! The nerve of that blond! Why couldn't he just admit the obvious? Squalo was going to have to try harder next time. This was exactly why he liked him, yet hated him at the same time. He _still _hated how Colonnello walked, how he talked, how he would _play _with Squalo's feelings for him. But most of all, as unbelievable as it seemed, he loved how Colonnello would _still _refuse to give in to him.

* * *

**AN: **I'm actually not sure if this is going to turn out looking right, seeing as I can't even get into the fking thing. So if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. I will edit them at a later time. Goodbai, and I hope you enjoyed reading this messed up ficcie. I have to admit, there were some good parts that I actually liked, but it's not the fic I am most proud of. 8D ;; hope you enjoyed~


End file.
